1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular jack connector, and especially, to a network modular jack connector having anti-mismating element for preventing incorrect insertion of smaller sized plug connectors.
2. The Related Art
Today, communication network is popularized and easily available. Consequently, network connectors are widespread for connecting various electronic devices, such as modems, telephones, computers, etc. to the communication network. There is a family of the network connectors that is commonly called modular connector having a similar shape, but with different sizes, widths or numbers of electrical contacts. RJ-11 and RJ-45 modular connectors, for example, are members of the family.
RJ-11 modular jack and modular plug connectors having four electrical contacts respectively are mated to be commonly used for connecting telephones to the communication network. While RJ-45 modular jack and modular plug connectors having eight electrical contacts respectively are mated and commonly used for connecting computers to the communication network. However, RJ-45 modular jack and modular plug connectors have larger dimensions than RJ-11 modular jack and modular plug connectors. Therefore, an RJ-11 modular plug connector or any smaller sized RJ plug connector may be inadvertently inserted into an RJ-45 modular jack connector. Especially, when the RJ-11 modular jack connector and the RJ-45 modular jack connector are disposed side by side, this is more incidental. Once the RJ-11 modular plug connector is inserted into the RJ-45 modular jack connector without care, the expected electrical connection and functioning will not occur, but followed with unexpected electrical or mechanical damage. What is desired is a modular jack connector designed to prevent incorrect insertion of smaller sized plug connectors.